ultra_gaming_galaxiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Blast Zone
Blast Zone is one of the 16 Swappable Skylanders. He is the first Fire Swappable Skylander. The second being Fire Kraken. Blast Zone's Swapability is Rocket. He is also in the starter pack along with the Skylanders: Swap Force game, 3 Stickers for Wash Buckler, and Ninja Stealth Elf, and Blast Zone, himself, along with the Swap Force poster and the Portal of Power. Blast Zone's species are Furnace Knights. His main attacks uses bombs and rocket power. Appearance Blast Zone has orange/bronze and black metal on him with fire in some gaps. The metal and fire on him makes him look like a knight. This might be where and how, makers of Blast Zone, made his species (Furnace Knights). In artwork and the actual figurine shows him to wield a bomb on each hand. It is also considered that Blast Zone has an infinite number of bombs. History Next on ahead is Blast Zone's history, before he became a Skylander. "As a young furnace knight, Blast Zone was part of the Skylands Bomb Squad, specializing in the safe disarming and removal of Troll bombs. But it was not long before the Trolls got tired of Blast Zone constantly thwarting their evil plans, so they went for the furnace knight himself. Late one night, an army of Trolls snuck into Blast Zone's village and threw 100 Bombs down Blast Zone's chimney. Acting quickly, Blast Zone swallowed each bomb and then belched a jet of fire back at the invaders - sending them fleeing with their boots on fire. the tale of attack eventually reached the ear of Master Eon, who knew the brave Furnace Knight had all makings of a Skylander." That is all the prep Blast Zone had to go through to become a Skylander. It also explains why Blast Zone uses alotta bombs for his attacks. Attacks and Upgrades Beginning Attacks Bomb Throw- Blast Zone's basic top-half attack. Blast Zone throws a bomb at an enemy. Rocket Dash- Blast Zone's basic bottom-half attack. Blast Zone dashes around with his rocket boots. Top-Half Upgrade Abilities Flame Breath- Blast Zone can now breathe fire. (300 Coins) Power Bombs- Blast Zone's bombs now do increased and extra damage. (800 Coins) Sticky Bomb- Hold down the attack button for bombs and release the button to release a sticky bomb, a bomb that will stick to anything (walls, enemies, training dummies, sheep, the ground, etc.) (1,000 Coins) Bottom-Half Upgrade Abilities Ready for Blast Off!- Blast Zone's Rocket Dash now, does damage to nearby enemies. (300 Coins) Armor Plating- Blast Zone's armor is increased, and is now more defensive and thicker. (800 Coins) Fuel for the Fire- Now, Blast Zone's can keep on rocket dashing as long as the button for Rocket Dash, is held onto. (1,000 Coins) Top-Half Upgrade Abilities Path 1: Ignition Flaming Bombs- Bombs are on fire when they pass through Flame Breath, doing increased damage. (1,500 Coins) Fired Up!- Flaming Bombs do increased damage. (2,000 Coins) Top-Half Upgrade Abilities Path 2: Reaction Satisfaction Ring of Fire- When a circle of Flame Breath is made, a small explosion happens, damaging nearby enemies. (1,500 Coins) Ring Blast- Ring of Fire does increased damage and the explosion covers a larger area. (2,000 Coins) Top- Half Soul Gem (The Soul Gem for Blast Zone is in Fantasm Forest.) Bomb Party- New features to Blast Zone have been added, so Blast Zone can now throw two bombs at once. (3,500 Coins) Bottom-Half Upgrade Abilities Path 1: Fuel Injected Heat Wave- A fireball is shot at the end of a dash. (1,500 Coins) Tempered Fire- Heat Wave is more powerful at the end of dashes. (2,000 Coins) Bottom-Half Upgrade Abilities Path 2: Temperatures Rising Flamed- An aura appears after dashing damaging enemies. (1,500 Coins) Too Hot to Handle- A more powerful fire aura appears after dashing. Bottom-Half Soul Gem (The Soul Gem for Blast Zone is in Fantasm Forest) Hot Feet- While dashing, a trail of fire is left behind, damaging enemies. (3,500 Coins) Photo Gallery Category:Male Characters Category:Fire Element Skylanders Category:Skylanders Category:Swap Force Skylanders Category:Swappable Skylanders Category:Furnace Knights Category:Orange Characters Category:Protagonists